


Förädling

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, M/M, Skandi Smut, feelings with porn, isaks birthday, lots of feelings
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: "Ska jag sluta?" men nej, han får inte sluta. Inte nu, inte någonsin.Isak fyller år.





	Förädling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> Den här skulle jag inte posta i förtid, hade jag lovat mig själv. På heder och samvete. Den skulle jag spara till den tjugoförsta. Men det regnar ute och det kommer inga updates, och jag kan ju inte sitta hemma och klaga om jag inte postar nåt själv, eller hur?   
> Jag började skriva den till Evens födelsedag, men hann inte klart. Idén från början var bara något gulligt och fluffy, en fin födelsedagsmorgon tillsammans. Men det blev såhär istället. Hoppas ni gillar! 
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för pepp, för det var ganska oklart ifall den här någonsin skulle få bli postad. Och varsågod, fina Vesperthine, vars fantastiska skriv-stil inspirerade mig när jag skrev - plus att jag läste att hon slet på sommarjobbet i en döende stad. Kanske lite _feelings with porn_ kan hjälpa?  <3

Ett skakigt andetag och han tvingar sig själv att slappna av. Håller hårt i Evens överarmar, vet inte om han ska trycka bort eller dra honom intill sig. Kroppen både vill och inte, det är för mycket, för intensivt. Trycket han måste ge efter för, och han gör det, varje gång. Och varje gång ställs allt på kant. Alla nerver på högspänning, lungorna dras ihop och sprängs samtidigt, på gränsen till smärta men samtidigt så fantastiskt underbart; mannen han älskar så nära det någonsin går att komma, hans läppar mot kinden, pannan, munnen, ögonen nästan svarta, men följer honom uppmärksamt.

“Ska jag sluta?” men nej, han får inte sluta, inte nu, inte någonsin. Isak skakar på huvudet och får en kyss på pannan, Even trycker sig närmare igen, längre in, ena handen i Isaks hår, läpparna vid tinningen, andedräkten i örat och det där lilla, gnyende ljudet som gör Isak helt yr, sådär som Even bara låter när de är tillsammans, nakna, omslingrade, när allt är perfekt och hans hjärta slår så hårt i bröstet nu, luften räcker nästan inte till.

De är i sin lägenhet, deras, tillsammans, i sängen med de randiga sängkläderna. En gåva från Eskild när han flyttade från kollektivet. Det är Isaks födelsedag och Even väckte honom på bästa möjliga sätt. Mjuka kyssar i nacken, trevande händer över en sömnig, varm kropp som vaknade på alla tänkbara sätt, som speglade Evens; leende, hård, så fruktansvärt vacker. Mer kyssar, långsamma, på munnen nu, en tunga mot hans egen, de har all tid i världen. Fortfarande halvvägs i sömnen och allt är mjukt och luddigt, känns flytande, svävande nästan. Evens armar runt honom, hans händer på Isaks kropp, och han blir lagd på rygg. Slappnar av igen, ner i madrassen, ner i kudden, gör som Even säger. Han ska bli omhändertagen, han fyller ju år. Behöver inte göra något. Händerna ovanför huvudet, han bara väntar nu, blir förd, förförd, följer. Knäna isär med varsamma händer, han blundar nu, vet vad som kommer, längtar, bultar. Känner fingrar och tunga, utforskande, bekanta, dom vet precis, har varit där förut. På insidan av låren, i ljumskarna, in mellan skinkorna och han släpper ut ett darrigt andetag. Hala fingrar, varm mun och så trycket som nästan är för mycket, som överraskar varje gång men som han älskar och han skäms inte ens när han ber om mer. 

För inte längesedan var det otänkbart. Det han gör nu, med glädje, det han längtar efter, det han värker efter. Den han längtar efter. Han som upptar hans tankar alltid, som gör honom hel, som ger honom allt. Men där, inlåst i sig själv, i någon han inte var, kunde han till och med hysa förakt. Snacka skit. Söka efter videos men bara för att bevisa att det inte var nåt, att det inte kändes. Alls. Och det var otänkbart, måste göra ont, går inte. Till och med när han testade i duschen en gång, var det bara för att försäkra sig. Och det var det. Obehagligt. Skämmigt. Precis som han visste. 

Men det var då, nästan som i ett parallellt universum. En version av honom själv som inte finns längre. Nästan. Fast han kan fortfarande känna den smärtan, den osäkerheten ibland. Kvävande. Rädslan då de håller händer en sen kväll på väg hem. När Even kysser honom bland främlingar. När mamma skickar meddelanden. 

Och om han hade vågat tidigare, hade det varit enklare? Kanske. Om han hade vågat lita på Jonas stöd eller anförtrott sig åt Eskild. Eva kanske. Men då hade kanske fler saker ändrats, något hade slutat annorlunda. Han hade kanske inte hittat Even, och det vill han inte ens tänka på. Even. Det bästa i livet. 

Så han drar Even närmare, benen runt hans midja, armarna runt hans hals. Läppar mot läppar och varandras andetag i lungorna. Ljuden som sväljs av den andra, ljuden som pressas ur honom då Even trycker sig djupare, rör sig långsamt fram och tillbaka innan han stannar upp och sveper en envis hårlock ur pannan på Isak. Stryker med tummen längs kindbenet, fångar Isaks blick. Glansiga ögon, nästan helt svarta, ser honom, ser allt, har sett allt. Och han har inget att gömma nu. Inte med Even. Läpparna röda och svullna, tänderna mot underläppen och han lutar sig ner för ytterligare en kyss, kommer närmare, mer hud, hal av svett nu. Andedräkten i Isaks öra, de små ljuden från Even, och så ljuden av dem, tillsammans, hans hjärtslag i halsen, huvudet, öronen. Han ser pulsen i Evens hals, känner hur Even bultar, där, där han är inne i Isak. Han är nästan stilla nu, bara små rörelser, långsamt, djupt. En hand längs låret, ner längs sidan, in mellan skinkorna, drar isär lite, fingertoppar där det redan känns så mycket, där han har töjt ut, trängt in, gjort sig plats. Halt och varmt och hur kan man känna så mycket? I kroppen, i skrevet, i hjärtat - det virvlar och bultar och spränger och han måste blunda igen. Allt är rått, blodfyllt, kärlek, rött - bara att ta. 

Ett frågande “okej?” och Isak bara hummar till svar, kan inte forma ord nu. Hans kropp är en underlig mix av hårt spända strängar och gelé, och när Even lägger upp hans ena ben på sin axel och stöter in igen, hårdare, djupare, så spänns hans rygg i en båge och han famlar med händerna efter något att hålla fast i. Små halvmåneformade avtryck i Evens hud när han fortsätter att stöta in precis rätt, och han darrar nu, är nära, det hörs på andetagen, känns i rörelserna, och han hör sig själv be om mer, mana på, innan världen exploderar i vitt brus. Långt borta hör han Even, känner honom röra sig, några korta stötar som får bruset att färgas rosa och blått och han känner i lungorna att luften är slut, måste andas in igen. 

Evens hår kittlar honom på kinden när han begravt ansiket mot Isaks axel. Hans kropp är varm och tung mot Isaks, deras hjärtan mot varandra och Isak vill stanna här för alltid nu. Kroppen varm, tung och tillfredsställd, täckt av Even, uppfylld av Even. Synkade hjärtslag, samma luft i lungorna. Hans älskade.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir superglad om ni lämnar en liten kommentar, är fortfarande lite osäker på denna alltså.   
> <3


End file.
